House of Wolves
by arthuralbinodragon
Summary: The Volturi have fallen and in their demise, a threat emerges: the Gray Wolves. These men in gray seem to be everywhere and nowhere at all. The Cullen clan are in danger, and Edward (POV) will do everything in his power to protect Bella or die trying. Takes place prior to Bella/Edward's conception of Renesme.


Small disclaimer: Miss Meyer is super rad, and owns all of the characters in _Twilight_ , as well as _Twilight._ I'm just writing this to help clear my thoughts for my own personal work. Also, I want to warn you that there is some language. Hope you enjoy and stuff!

 _One._

I looked into the mirror, disgusted with my own reflection… So much blood. I could feel… _it…_ wrenching in my stomach; but I couldn't. I _wouldn't._ I won't. It had all happened so fast, I still wasn't sure if it really had happened…

I tried to focus, but it was hard. God, so much blood. I rushed to the dingy bathroom in my dilapidated motel; I needed to get this off of me. I looked around the bathroom, but the only towel was worse than my current state. Without a better option, I did my best to clean some of the grime out of it, and with the hottest water I could get, I sopped up the blood from my arms and face.

I ripped my shirt off—it was mostly shredded, anyway—and examined my wounds. The only bothersome one was the one from my ribs to my pelvis. It wasn't particularly deep, but it was definitely uncomfortable.

Bella had stormed in, and I heard her drop something large on the bed. Perhaps her crossbow?

"Dammit, Edward, let me see it!" she demanded, as she rushed into the bathroom. She grabbed me with her soft hand, and forced me to turn around. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Bel, I'm fine," I tried to assure her, doing my best to give her _the look_.

"Stop it, E, damn it. You look terrible."

"But yet, you've never looked more beautiful…" I knew we were in trouble, but I couldn't resist. Not her. Not ever.

She gave me this look…one that's hard to describe. It's nothing a Vampire could do, but after a moment, she rolled her eyes. And then she kissed me. Her lips were soft. Warm. When they touched mine, it was like feeling what it was to be human again.

But then we parted, and the gravity of the situation returned.

"That was a shit storm," she continued, rushing to her duffel for a first aid kit.

While I could heal, one of the few perks of being a monster, forcing the skin to touch would definitely lessen heal time. She of course knew that, and was quick to give me the worst set of stitches I've ever seen.

"We need to get to the others," I said, as she put the kit back in her duffel.

"Duh," she replied, tossing me a new shirt.

"Come on," I rushed, "Grab your stuff."

I neared the door and listened, trying to pluck thoughts from the air, but I heard nothing. Looking back at her, I nodded, and she lowered her crossbow. I opened it, and we ran to the car. She tossed her duffel in the trunk and hopped beside me in the passenger seat. These days, the Volvo wasn't the best option, and though it wasn't my first choice, Bella insisted on something more like Emmet's jeep. Truth be told, I hated the thing, but it made her more comfortable; and that was good enough for me.

I could see her looking over her shoulder, and though her mind was locked from me, I could sense her fear. I grabbed her hand. She never looked at me, but her hand gripped mine like a vice.

"How much longer?" she finally asked, ending her silence.

"I'd say an hour." My eyes checked the dull-green numbers illuminating from the jeep's dash, to be sure.

She fidgeted in her seat, her hand never loosening.

"Bel," I whispered.

"They came out of nowhere, Edward."

She was referring to our attackers. After they burned down our estate, they followed us to our motel despite my carefulness. How they found us, I'm still not sure, but they did…and I killed them. All six of them. I felt their lives slip from between my fingers.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." I didn't even remember attacking them. It was almost like a dream…or a _nightmare_.

"I would have done the same if they had you…"

Then silence ensued. We drove like that for the remainder of the hour, as we drove off the road onto a dirt trail that was only manageable by the treads already in place. We slowly neared a small cabin deep in the woods. I noticed another jeep parked just behind it, and as we neared, I saw a familiar BMW.

"Looks like they made it okay," Bella whispered, confirming my thoughts.

I exited the jeep and raced to help her out of her seat. She almost fell into me, exhausted. I opted to grab the bag for her, and though I tried to relieve her of it, she insisted on holding onto her crossbow. As we stepped up the four steps leading to the large wooden door, it flung open.

"Come here," Emmet shouted, grabbing Bella into his arms.

I smiled. He was always fond of her.

He looked at me and grabbed my shoulder with his large hands, and nodded. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for the hug.

"Alice?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I tried to call," she said, appearing in the doorway.

"We lost our cells back at house," Bella said, taking another look over her shoulder.

I wanted to desperately take her fear from her, but after everything that happened…how could I really blame her for being paranoid?

"The Gray Wolves are showing their efficiency," Jasper said once we all finally settled in the small sitting area in the cabin. "They knew where our estate was, and even managed to follow Edward and Bella."

"I now understand why Aro tried so hard to eradicate them," Carlisle added, his arms folded. Esme grabbed him by the arm and they shared a look.

"But after all these years, why are they back _now_?" Rosalie demanded.

"Simple," I responded, "The Volturi slipped."

"Guess they aren't so perfect after all, huh?" Emmet sneered. Rosalie smacked him.

We shared a laugh, though it was extremely shallow.

"I don't know how," Carlisle continued, "but with the Volturi all but gone, we know we can't take any chances."

"I really don't know how the _Wolves_ ," Emmet said, almost sarcastically, "Managed to take out the Volturi. They are _human_ , right?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Bella joked.

There's my girl…

"Well…" Emmet trailed with a wink.

"We need to figure out our next move," Jasper said, trying to get things on track.

"The Wolves are planning on meeting us in Canada," Alice said, "Though, they seem to meet us in California, too…and…"

She looked at me with such distress.

"It's okay, Alice," I promised. She could only do so much.

"He's right," Bella insisted, grabbing Alice's hand. Jasper grabbed the other.

"It seems that they'll meet us literally anywhere we go," Rosalie reiterated.

Everyone was silent.

"So what if we just fight them?" Bella suggested.

I couldn't help but smile. I caught a glimpse of Esme smiling at me; I couldn't help myself. Only Bella could go from being afraid to being recklessly brave. Then again, maybe they were the same thing.

"Well, we're fighting them now," Jasper reminded.

"No," Bella corrected, "We're running."

"And apparently, that's not even an option now," Emmet reminded.

"So what if we go, prepared for a fight?" Bella continued.

"Alice?" Esme asked .

Alice had a blank face, and her eyes were narrowing, and then widened increasingly.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, stepping towards her.

"They're coming…"

"What?" Carlisle murmured.

Alice looked at all of us matter-o-factly.

"Come," Carlisle said, motioning at us all.

"What are we to do, Carlisle?" I asked. "We can't possibly kill them all."

I could see the gravity in his eyes as they shimmered in the low light of the cabin.

"We're going to try," he replied slowly.

I looked back at my family who shared my concern. Bella stood up and walked toward me, latching onto me.

"Kinda wish we had Wolfboy," Emmet said, breaking the silence.

Rosalie glared at him, and he realized what he had said.

"Sorry, Bel…"

I looked at her, and could see the swelling in her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her hair softly, but we didn't have time to dwell, because we just didn't have the time. Alice remained in her seat, concentrating, trying to narrow in on the moves of our enemies. Jasper and Emmet took to the woods to establish a perimeter, while Rosalie and Carlisle did the same. Esme went outside to keep watch on the immediate surroundings, leaving me to guard Alice and Bella.

Alice walked to the small stove at the far end of the cabin and began a pot of water for tea. Bella was still latched onto me, so I repositioned myself to embrace her. Despite her bravado, I could feel her tremoring in my arms. I stroked the back of her head, as I shared a look with Alice.

 _Edward they outnumber us two to one_ , she thought. I nodded slightly. _I can't see how they know where we are, I can't even begin to understand, but no matter where we go, they're there._ How is that possible? They're humans, after all. There's no way they can always know where we are.

 _We survive,_ Alice continued to think, _but we're going to get hurt. Really hurt._ This in particular disturbed me. And then I saw it:

Emmet gets attacked first. While he and Jasper are in the woods, arrows made of…ebony? Perhaps just painted wood… rain down from all directions, piercing Emmet in multiple locations—but how? This isn't possible… Despite the barrage, Jasper manages to launch himself into the trees and out of sight.

Six men, all wearing dark gray, emerge from different directions, crossbows at the ready. I can see Emmet looking up with a smile. A man steps forward from the group and lowers his hood. He has blonde, long hair and cold…cold blue eyes.

From his cloak, he reveals a long, silver blade, tilting it so he can see Emmet in its reflection. With no words exchanged, the man brings the blade down, slicing Emmet's arm off. Why isn't Emmet moving? What the hell is going on?

Emmet's screams make me cringe, but the man's smile is worse. He raises the blade, but before he can do anything, Jasper descends from the trees and rips the throat out of one of the assailants, sending the rest into frenzy, though Jasper manages to scurry up another tree untouched.

"Face me, demon!" the man shouts, his blade swinging in front of him.

Despite the challenge, Jasper seems to slay the rest of his comrades. In anger, the man slices off another one of Emmet's arms, and readies to…the bastard. He's going to cut Emmet's head off…

Jasper descends behind him and grabs him in a headlock, snapping the man's neck without hesitation.

Emmet and Jasper share a look; I can see the alarm on Jasper's face as he rips the arrows from Emmet's flesh, and, afterwards, collects his arms.

Meanwhile, Rosalie and Carlisle have a similar situation, only they both get pinned down by arrows. Damn these Gray Wolves. The leader of their attackers seems to like Rosalie and proceeds to…

I couldn't do it anymore, and I shut Alice out. Bella pushed back to see why I hugged her so tightly, and managed to read the distress in my eyes. She looked back at Alice who tried to avoid the gaze.

"Dammit, Alice, what is it?" Bella demanded to know.

"We need to stop them," I said, trying to avoid her question. She glared at me with an intensity I couldn't even begin to describe, but I didn't want to think about what I had seen any longer.

How difficult it must be to be Alice; so many scenarios playing in your head…never knowing exactly which one is the final destination…seeing family and friends potentially dying depending on a singular action.

"What if we bring them back here?" I asked her, "Maybe if we're altogether…"

"Then we have a chance to make a stand." Bella finished, studying my face. She knew I didn't want to tell her what was troubling me, and while I was surprised that she didn't fight me to know, I was thankful she was letting it go. For now at least.

"I'll find Emmet and Jasper," Alice said, in obvious agreement. She opened the door and ran in the their direction.

As Bella and I left the cabin, she tugged on my arm.

"You're going to tell me what you saw," she said, plainly.

I figured she'd not give me peace for long. I didn't answer, but she knew I'd oblige.

"Esme," I called. She was beside me before I turned around.

"I heard," she replied, a look of determination burning in her eyes.

"Will you?" I asked.

"I'll protect her with my life," Esme promised. She already knew what I needed of her.

"Wait…" Bella began. I didn't have to read her mind to know she was putting the pieces together. "You're not taking me with you?"

"You need to be here. Esme can keep you safe," I pleaded to her, brushing the side of her face with my thumb. I was always amazed by the feel of her skin. Electrifying…

"But who will keep you safe?" she demanded to know.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was no secret that I was perfectly capable of protecting myself, and if anything, my safety wasn't of import.

"Bell, I can't keep Rosalie and Carlisle safe out there if I'm worried about you out there, too," I reasoned. She looked away, but I insisted. "Esme will keep you safe here, and I will be able to concentrate. I will bring them home, and I will come back for you."

She refused to look at me, but I was hoping it was because my words were circling in her head.

"Fine," she finally said. Her eyes soon met mine, "Come back to me."

"You are my life," I reminded her, and I drew her face into mine.

Our lips met and the world around us was no more. I could feel every drop of blood flowing through the veins in her lips. Each degree of warmth was a burning sun, and her heartbeat…a pounding drum. I slid one hand into her hair as it fell around my knuckles like silk. This was the epitome of being human. I pulled back, but not before stealing one more moment of her love.

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. I stole just one more kiss.

"Keep her safe Esme," I said one more time. She smiled at me, and though our arrangement was voluntary, I know Esme loved me as much as any mother could. She would keep Bella safe.

I began to run, and the trees soon became blurs around me. I could smell Carlisle and Rosalie; they weren't far, but I couldn't waste any more time. I focused as best I could to hear, well, _anything; b_ ut the woods were silent. I began to question these Gray Wolves' humanity—something I would need to bring up to Carlisle. None of us sensed them when they attacked our estate… They surprised Bella and me near our motel, and in Alice's vision, they seemed to come from nowhere, but they were everywhere…

What the hell were we dealing with?


End file.
